closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Paramount Cartoons
Logo descriptions by Argus Sventon, James Fabiano, and Jason Jones Logo captures by V of Doom and GreenLantern40 Editions by V of Doom, Eric S., Bob Fish, and others Video capture courtesy of Eric S. 1st Logo (1926-1938) Nickname: "30s Toon Mountain" Logo: Against a multi-colored sky backdrop is a third dimensional dark-colored mountain surrounded by a round border of 23 stars. (Don't ask! We don't know why there are only 23 in this version.) By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. The title screen then appears on a specialty background: "Max Fleischer Presents..." with whoever is the star of the cartoon. (i.e. Betty Boop, Popeye) After the main title card, you would see the credits followed by the cartoon title, or vice versa. Variants: *From 1935-39, the text "Adolph Zukor Presents A Max Fleischer Cartoon" (Later Paramount PRESENTS A Max Fleischer Cartoon ) was seen instead of the Fleischer text. Most color cartoons would have the byline... "Adolph Zukor Presents A Max Fleischer COLOR CLASSIC, in TECHNICOLOR" (Later Paramount PRESENTS A Max Fleischer COLOR CLASSIC, in TECHNICOLOR ) *For shorts featuring live-action model sets, a special byline appeared at the start of the cartoon. It reads: "Special Patent Process Used in This Production". *Used the following byline on the opening of later cartoons featuring the above mentioned... "Stereoptical Process and Apparatus Patented. Paten Number 2054414". *''Popeye'' and Betty Boop shorts feature this logo in black & white. FX/SFX: The flowing clouds in the background. Music/Sounds: The beginning/end of a cartoon's theme music. Availability: Can usually be seen when Boomerang is showing Popeye the Sailor shorts on Late Night: Black & White. May be more visible if they continue to restore the shorts and replace the NTA and AAP logos with the originals. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (1938-September 3, 1943) Nickname: "3-D Mountain" Logo: Against a multi-colored sky backdrop is a third dimensional light-colored mountain surrounded by a round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: ''A Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. The title screen then appears on a specialty background: "Max Fleischer Presents..." with whoever is the star of the cartoon. (i.e. Betty Boop, Popeye, Superman) After the main title card, you would see the credits followed by the cartoon title, or vice versa. Variants: *Used "Paramount PRESENTS" in this era. Most color cartoons would have the byline... "Paramount PRESENTS A Max Fleischer COLOR CLASSIC, in TECHNICOLOR" *After the Fleischers left in 1942, the animation studio became known as Famous Studios *Used the following byline on the opening of some shows... "Stereoptical Process and Apparatus Patented. Patent Number 2054414". Replaced with "in TECHNICOLOR" at the end of most color shorts *Like the previous logo, Popeye ''and Betty Boop'' cartoons featured this logo in black & white. FX/SFX: Just the flowing clouds in the background. Music/Sounds: The beginning/end of a cartoon's theme music. Availability: Can usually be seen when Boomerang is showing Popeye the Sailor ''shorts on ''Late Night: Black & White ''and ''Superman ''shorts. May be more visible if they continue to restore the shorts and replace the NTA and AAP logos with the originals. The logo made its final appearance on the ''Popeye cartoon Cartoons Ain't Human, released on September 3, 1943. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (November 26, 1943-October 29, 1954) Nickname: "'40s Toon Mountain" Logo: Against a blue sky with white clouds is a red mountain surrounded by a round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. Usually at the end of the film featured the following byline in these four variations... *November 26, 1943-1947: in TECHNICOLOR *June 7, 1946-January 30, 1948: in CINECOLOR *December 26, 1947-June 24, 1949: in POLACOLOR *1947-October 29, 1954: Color by TECHNICOLOR Variants: *Some variations of the mountain included one with a darker BG from the top of the screen and the mountain capped with snow. This variant was only used on Little Lulu ''cartoons. *Another has a brown mountain and the BG in a yellow-orange shade. *Until 1948, there were no clouds surrounding the mountain. *A B&W variation appears on the U.M.&M print of the ''Little Lulu ''cartoon "Loose in a Caboose". *On the ''Noveltoon ''cartoon "Santa's Surprise", there is a special variation of the logo in which one of the stars turns yellow and becomes the star on a Christmas tree. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Over the Paramount logo plays the theme of any cartoon short (i.e. ''Casper, Herman and Katnip). Availability: Can usually be seen when Boomerang is showing Popeye shorts. May be more visible if they continue to restore the shorts and replace the NTA and AAP logos with the originals. It premiered on the Popeye cartoon Her Honor the Mare and the Noveltoon ''cartoon ''No Mutton fer Nuttin', both released on November 26, 1943 and made its final appearance on the Noveltoon ''cartoon ''Fido Beta Kappa, released on October 29, 1954. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (Noveltoons Custom Logo) (November 26, 1943-September 30, 1955) Nickname: "Jack-in-the-Box Opening" Logo: An extreme close-up of a box takes up the screen, with a red border surrounding a peach outlining. Inside is a picture of a brownish mountain, against a blue sky with white clouds (without clouds from November 26, 1943-April 9, 1948) and surrounded by a round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture the Paramount font. The box zooms down to the bottom center of the screen. A Jack-in-the-Box (ala the Harvey Films logo) pops from inside the box, opening the word "NOVELTOON". The picture fades, leaving the title card over a plain black (or blue) background. Then more words appear above and below the title. On this, we see "Paramount PRESENTS A NOVELTOON, in (Color by) TECHNICOLOR". After this, the Famous Studios logo appears on a custom color screen. Variants: *The original version of the logo just use the text "A FAMOUS STUDIOS PRODUCTION" sandwhiched between "NOVELTOON" and "in TECHINCOLOR" This was used from 1943 to 1945. *Was referred to as "A Paramount Champion: Brought Back By Popular Demand" on cartoons that were reissued. *On "Flip Flap", it says "Paramount PRESENTS A NOVELTOON, in POLACOLOR". FX/SFX: The Jack-in-the-box popping out of the box. Music/Sounds: A jazzy xylophone tune composed by Sammy Timberg. In late 1948, beginning with Hector's Hectic Life, this theme is shortened somewhat. In late 1951, beginning with Cat-Choo, the theme was rearranged by Winston Sharples. Availability: It all depends on which public domain tape you buy. Some '40s Noveltoons have NTA titles on them. Since only a few Noveltoons were included in the U.M.&M. sale, most have Harveytoon titles. A few Noveltoons (such as Gabriel Churchkitten, Old MacDonald Had a Farm, The Enchanted Square, The Mild West and Leprechauns Gold) do NOT use this opening, but rather the standard Paramount cartoon logo. It premiered on No Mutton fer Nuttin', released on November 26, 1943 and made its final appearance on Rabbit Punch, released on September 30, 1955. Scare Factor: Minimal, some don't like a Jack-in-the-box opening. 5th Logo (Little Lulu/''Little Audrey''/''MISTER BOOP'' Custom Logo) (December 24, 1940-February 4, 1955) Nicknames: "Little Lulu/Little Audrey Opening", "Spinning Star" Logo: Against a blue sky with white clouds (without clouds from 1943-1948) is a reddish mountain surrounded by a round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. A star then spins towards the screen from the center of the logo. Inside the star, we see either Little Lulu's Little Audrey's Or MISTER BOOP's head appear. Several variations were used. Little Lulu: *Original Variant: After Lulu's head appeared, the star faded away, and we see the words "Paramount PRESENTS" at the top of the screen, followed by "LITTLE LULU" in large printed letters. Below this we see "by Marge" written out, and then the word "from" below "by Marge", this too written out. The words "THE SATURDAY EVENING POST" are printed out, and below this we see the word, "in" written out, and then below it in large block lettering, the word "TECHNICOLOR". The backdrop of all of this is the Paramount mountain and the stars, which remains until after the words "A FAMOUS STUDIOS PRODUCTION" appear in various fonts depending on the release year. After this, the mountain logo disappears. The sky background for every Little Lulu opening and closing had no clouds. *NTA Variant: The opening "A Paramount Picture" title is replaced with the NTA logo; NTA shows the rest of the opening sequence, except for the fact that the words "Paramount PRESENTS" and "in TECHNICOLOR" are blacked out. Little Audrey: *Original Variant: After Little Audrey's head appeared, the words "Little Audrey" appear in large written out letters. Then the entire logo fades away to a new title card. On this, we see "Paramount PRESENTS" then "A NOVELTOON", written in some unusual font in capital letters, with "Color by TECHNICOLOR" below it. After this, the Famous Studios logo appears on a custom color screen. Little Audrey's first cartoon, "Butterscotch and Soda," released July 16, 1948 had no clouds in the background. Beginning with "The Lost Dream," released March 18, 1949 white clouds were added to the background. *NTA Variant: Same as for Lulu, except they finally get to the regular titles when the Famous Studios logo comes in. MISTER BOOPS *Original Variant : After MISTER BOOP's head appeared, the words "MISTER BOOP" appear in large written out letters. Then the entire logo fades away to a new title card. On this, we see "Paramount PRESENTS" then "A NOVELTOON", written in The font MBF in capital letters, with "Color by TECHNICOLOR" below it. After this, the Famous Studios logo appears on a custom color screen. From 1940-1948, "Butterscotch and Soda," released July 16, 1948 had no clouds in the background. Beginning with "The Land Bang," released September 17, 1948 white clouds were added to the background. *NTA Variant: Same as for Lulu. FX/SFX: Spinning star, same used for Popeye. However, unlike Popeye, Audrey had a fast spin centered, while Lulu's spins much less than 360 degrees. However, their heads are intact the entire sequence. Cheesy Factor: The "Little Lulu" AND MISTER BOOP variation used a cheesy 1940's style "spin" that is reminiscent of old commercial graphics; while the "Little Audrey" variation features a strange expression on Little Audrey's face (her eyes seem to be affected of exotropia, in which her eyes are deviated outward). '' Music/Sounds: Either the ''Little Lulu, Little Audrey or MISTER BOOP theme. Availability: It all depends on which public domain tape you buy. Most Little Lulu cartoons have U.M.&M. titles on them. Since only a few Little Audrey AND MISTER BOOP cartoons were included in the U.M.&M. sale, most have Harveytoon titles. Only two Little Audrey cartoons, "The Lost Dream" and "Tarts and Flowers" have U.M.&M. titles, so most have NTA titles. Now, a few Little Audrey cartoons have original titles, or recreations of them. However, one Little Lulu cartoon on a Republic Pictures Home Video tape has a complete Paramount logo sequence. The opening made its debut with the first Little Lulu cartoon, "Eggs Don't Bounce," released December 24, 1943 and its final appearance was with the Little Audrey short "Dizzy Dishes," released February 4, 1955. Scare Factor: Minimal. 6th Logo (Popeye Custom Logo) (November 26, 1943-August 9, 1957) Nicknames: "Popeye Opening", "Spinning Star II" Logo: Against a blue sky with white clouds (without clouds from 1943-1948) is a red mountain surrounded by a round border of stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. A star then spins towards the screen from the center of the logo. When it stops, Popeye appears in it and toots his pipe. The title screen then appears on the mountain background: "Paramount PRESENTS POPEYE The Sailor in (Color by) TECHINCOLOR" After this the logo on the mountain now reads, "A FAMOUS Studios PRODUCTION," after which we get the regular credits. (An updated version of this logo was used for the 1960s Popeye television shorts, except with the King Features Syndicate logo) Variants: *The original version used the brown mountain and the BG in a yellow-orange shade. *From 1943 to 1945, they dosen't use a Famous Studios logo, just the text "A FAMOUS STUDIOS PRODUCTION" sandwhiched betweeen "The Sailor" and "in TECHINCOLOR". After the main title card, you would see the credits followed by the cartoon title, or vice versa. *On Cinecolor cartoons, instead of "TECHINCOLOR", it read "CINECOLOR". *On Polacolor cartoons, instead of "TECHINCOLOR", it read "POLACOLOR". *Starting in 1947, The TECHINCOLOR text is changed to "COLOR BY TECHINCOLOR" *Starting in 1954, the titles were adjustment for widescreen. The logo says "COLOR BY TECHINCOLOR" (later "TECHINCOLOR" starting in 1956). *When Famous Studios reincorporated as Paramount Cartoon Studios in 1956, after the title card, it just went straight to the cartoon title or vice versa. FX/SFX: The spinning star. Music/Sounds: Over the Paramount logo plays either the generic cartoon sailor song The Sailor's Hornpipe (a.k.a. Popeye the Sailor Man) (1942-1948) or an abridged version that ends on a high note. The former is the music for the AAP Popeye opening. The latter is the more common, The latter was also rearranged in 1951 and was updated for the opening to the 1960s Popeye television shorts. Availability: Can usually be seen when Boomerang is showing Popeye shorts. May be more visible if they continue to restore the shorts and replace the AAP logos with the originals. It premiered on Her Honor the Mare, released on November 26, 1943 and made its final appearance on Spooky Swabs, released on August 9, 1957. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (November 12, 1954-1959) Nickname: "50s Toon Mountain" Logo: Against a navy blue sky with white clouds is a reddish mountain surrounded by a smaller-sized round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. Usually at the end of the film featured the following byline in these two variations... *November 12, 1954-November 16, 1956: Color by TECHNICOLOR *December 7, 1956-1959: TECHNICOLOR® FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Over the Paramount logo plays the theme of any cartoon short (i.e. Casper, Herman and Katnip, Noveltoons). Availability: Can usually be seen when Boomerang is showing Popeye shorts. May be more visible if they continue to restore the shorts and replace the AAP and Harvey Films logos with the originals. It premiered on the Popeye cartoon Private Eye Popeye, released on November 12, 1954. Scare Factor: Low. 8th Logo (1958-1967) Nicknames: "50s Toon Mountain II", "Toon Mountain '60s" Logo: Against a blue sky with white clouds is a red mountain capped with snow and surrounded by a round border of 24 stars. By the top of the mountain are the words: A'' ''Paramount Picture in the Paramount font. The title card of the featured cartoon fades in, after which we get the regular credits. Most variety cartoons would have the Noveltoons or Modern Madcaps label with "Paramount presents" in the Paramount logo font. Also, most cartoon titles would have the pseudo Paramount ident alongside the copyright information. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Over the Paramount logo plays the theme music of any cartoon short. Most Noveltoons/''Modern Madcaps'' will use the last logo theme. Availability: Rare. Did appear, however, on Nickelodeon's Kartoon Kablooey back in 1991. Scare Factor: Low. _______________________________________________________________ Copyright Stamps: Here is some information about the copyright stamps on the Paramount cartoons: *1926-1930 Copyright © by Paramount-Famous Lasky Corporation *1930-1933 Copyright © by Paramount-Publix Corporation *1933-1935 Copyright © by Paramount Productions, Inc. (Note that Paramount was in bankruptcy.) *1935-1939 Copyright © by Paramount Pictures, Inc. *1939-June 30, 1950 Copyright © by Paramount Pictures, Inc. (Note: This was in the Paramount font) *July 21, 1950-December 31, 1967 Copyright © by Paramount Pictures Corporation Category:Logos